<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Bridge: What Could Happen Next by Brigzi16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490912">The Bridge: What Could Happen Next</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigzi16/pseuds/Brigzi16'>Brigzi16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Killing Eve (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:40:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigzi16/pseuds/Brigzi16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on what could happen in the premiere of KE Season 4. Lets hope that they can get the production back up and running soon and safely because I don't think any of us can wait eighteen months to discover what the outcome of the finale ending is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Bridge: What Could Happen Next</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first Killing Eve fanfic so please be kind. Any comments and kudos would be greatly appreciately!<br/>I am still shook by the finale; it was so beautifully done and it truly was everything I could have asked fo bar a kiss but I think it didn't need one.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Not this time” Eve says to herself as she rushes into Villanelle’s arms, the blonde beaming wildly. Paris and Rome nothing but distance memories, chapters in their story; a story that may very well give them both the happy ending they were desperately craving. “I’m yours… I have been since the very beginning” No more walking away from what they had both known for a while; they belonged together.</p><p>“What about our monsters?” Villanelle says softly, framing Eve’s face in her hands daring to believe that this was real; that Eve was truly in her arms and ready to accept what was between them. </p><p>“Maybe they can co-exist; perhaps even tame one another” Villanelle takes a deep breath and presses her lips against Eve’s in the kiss she had been craving since their last encounter on the bus. Eve had caught her by surprise with that kiss but it had certainly not been unwelcome; after all Villanelle did love Eve and she was now sure Eve loved her too. Eve wraps her arms around Villanelle desperately needing to feel the young blonde close to her, like she had when they had danced. It had never been like with Niko; it had never been all consuming; Villanelle brought out the darkness she had been trying to keep locked away and she had grasped on to it with both hands and never wanted to let it go. She cherishes what the young blonde had brought out in her. </p><p>“Eve…” Villanelle breathes out as she breaks the kiss, her forehead resting against Eve’s as both women regain their breath and composure. “This isn’t going to be easy and it definitely won’t be safe; Helene and the remaining members of the Twelve will try and find me, find us” Eve pulls away a little to look at Villanelle and squeezes the young woman in assurance silently telling her that she knew the risks of their relationship and what the future held for them, at least, in the short term. </p><p>“Then we take them on; together” Villanelle nods her head and moves in to kiss Eve again but is stopped by Eve’s finger on her lips. She looks at the woman querying her actions. Eve smiles and caresses Villanelle’s soft lips with the pad of her finger as she takes a deep breath “I love you Villanelle” The young woman can feel the tears spring into her eyes as the words she had longed to hear from Eve reaches her ears. She chuckles happily and pulls Eve’s hand down from her face as she kisses Eve again, this time with a little more vigour. She had longed to hear those words since Rome and now she was sure that Eve was hers. “Where do we go from here?” Villanelle smiles and looks around her at the increasingly busy pathway; her instincts were screaming that both she and Eve were too vulnerable out in the open like this but on the other hand she never wanted to let the woman go.</p><p>“I have a hotel room not far from here where we can lay low but not for long; we’re going to have to keep moving” The couple head off in the direction of Villanelle’s hotel. Eve had given up her flat after the young woman broke in and left the bear; she knew she had overreacted, but the wounds of Rome had been so fresh then compared to now. It felt like another lifetime ago and in a way it was.</p><p>    Once the couple were inside Villanelle’s hotel room the awkwardness returns neither of them truly knowing what to say or do. Eve wanted to know what Villanelle had been up to and what had happened to her to make her turn her back on everything she had known she was a teenager. </p><p>“Do you want to tell me what’s been going on with you?” Villanelle looks at Eve as she takes her coat off. She was wearing a simple black shirt with skinny back jeans and biker boots. She takes a deep breath before she lays down on the bed. She looks at the ceiling for a few moments before she decides to speak and tell Eve everything. </p><p>“After Konstantin told me you were alive my world stopped turning; I… I imploded and I felt so lost I just wanted it all to stop” Eve sits on the edge of the bed turning to look at Villanelle; she wanted to understand the woman that lay in front of her. This Villanelle was hugely different to the one she had first met, from the woman that left her for dead in Rome. “Konstantin told me my family was alive and where they were”</p><p>“I thought they were dead” Villanelle sits up and a little and shakes her head the tears gathering in her eyes. Eve knows in that moment that whatever had happened between Villanelle and her family had changed everything for the young woman. </p><p>“They weren’t but they are now with a couple of exceptions” Eve lays down next to Villanelle and shuffles closer to her. She wraps an arm around the young woman and holds her close offering Villanelle the comfort she had been so starved of over the last few weeks and months. “My mother; she… she said I had a darkness inside of me and that I didn’t belong to the family she had created for herself” Eve couldn’t deny there was a darkness inside of Villanelle but wasn’t there a darkness in everyone? Hadn’t her own darkness risen to the surface? After all she had murdered Raymond and had, in a joint effort with Villanelle, murdered Dasha. “She said I was evil” </p><p>“What happened Oksana?” Villanelle turns her head so she was looking at Eve and feels the tears stream down her face as the events of that evening came back to haunt her. </p><p>“I killed her and her new husband along with the oldest stepbrother and his dumb girlfriend; I spared my brother and the youngest stepbrother because they were the only ones who didn’t hate me” Eve couldn’t imagine what it had been like for Villanelle to be rejected by her family for a second time after being left at the orphanage; it was clear what the impact of that event had had on Villanelle and what it had turned her in to. “My promotion was nothing but a show; they just wanted me to keep killing but I… I don’t like how it makes me feel anymore” Eve can see the raw pain in Villanelle’s eyes and can see that she was telling the truth; that sparkle that the young woman always had was gone. There was nothing but pain. “But I do know I’d kill to protect you Eve; I’d do anything for you”</p><p>“And I you” Eve takes a deep breath knowing how this situation mirrored that fateful afternoon in Paris all that time ago except this time there was no knife, no fear just want and love between them “No more running, no more games; just you and me” </p><p>“Just you and me” Villanelle echoes back before pressing her lips against Eve’s once again pouring her feelings for the fallen spy into it. She knew they would have a fight on their hands once the news of Rhian’s and Paul’s deaths got back to Helene and the other members of the Twelve. They would want revenge; they’d want blood but for now all of that could wait. Just for now it was just herself and Eve and what had started out as an elaborate game of cat and mouse was now going to be a complicated, volatile relationship. Obsession, curiosity and hate had turned into a deep, resonating love that no one could have foreseen and the invisible red thread of destiny was now woven around them binding them together for the rest of their lives.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>